A Year Without Rain
by XxSimplyAlicexX
Summary: I put the necklace around her neck. "And you'll never see this off of my neck," she said proudly. "I'll always have a little piece of you with me. A little piece of Chad GOLDFARB!"     For PurpleTwilight9720's Sonny With a Chad Contest. Wish me luck! :D
1. Sunny

**Disclaimer: I own Sonny With A Chance as much as I own your face. Okay?**

**Ah… sorry about my grumpy disclaimer, it's just that I don't like disclaimers. They make me feel bad about myself by pointing out a fact that I wish weren't true. Hmph.**

**So… this is my new story. I'm still going to finish "That's So Sonny", but I felt that I needed to work on something new for now when I got an idea for a story which I felt was cute.**

**I had another story named "A Year Without Rain", but I wrote that when I was on writer's block, so this is a whole different story.**

**So enjoy! :D**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Chad's POV

-10 Years Ago-

"Chad, do you really have to go?" Allison asked.

"Yeah… my mom wants me to start acting," I said, sadly. "We're going to California."

My mom was always pushing me to get famous and fortune. I knew that my mom loved me, but acting wasn't something that she wanted me to do. My dad was in California working on a record label. I guess she wanted to me to make something of myself. Something that she could be proud of.

We lived in Arizona. Allison was a friend from my school. She had a problem with bullies, and well, I was a geek. We looked to each other for company, and we don't regret it.

"Do you HAVE to? Do you WANT to?" she asked.

"I don't want to, but I have to. I don't have a choice," I said.

"Everyone has a choice," Allison said in her wise 7-year-old self. She was always so positive and…

"Sunny," I said, thinking out loud.

"I told you I don't like that name!" she yelled jokingly at me.

"Sunny!" I said louder.

We both started laughing and she started chasing me all over the house. Eventually she caught my un-athletic self and started tickling me: one of my weaknesses.

"Stop it!" I laughed.

"Then stop calling me Sunny!" she laughed more.

"Okay fine… fine…" I said.

She stopped. "Really?"

"Sunny, you don't really have a chance," I said, then started tickling her. She started laughing so hard, that I couldn't help but smile.

After our tickle fight stopped, we started talking.

"I just can't believe you're just going to leave. I mean, don't you like it here?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do," I decided. "I'm going to miss how SUNNY it is here."

She laughed. "Stop it!"

"There's no chance!" I stuck out my tongue idiotically, hoping to get a funny, young, innocent look. She laughed more, which soon formed into a wide smile.

"I'll miss you most," I admitted.

"Really?" her eyes widened. "I'm going to miss you too."

"But I guess if I had to move somewhere, then I'm happy it's California."

"Why?"

"Because it's SUNNY!"

So the SUNNY thing was getting old, but at 7-years-old, I couldn't help but laugh.

"But really, I'll miss you," I said.

"Me too," she repeated with innocence in her eyes.

I will admit that I had formed a… crush per say on Allison. Puppy love, but nothing more. And I would miss her, a lot.

"Hey, I promise to write," I said.

"Me too," she said. "Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise," I said as our pinkies intertwined.

"And also…" I said, rummaging in my pocket. I finally got it out. "Here you go."

I handed her a gold necklace with half a heart on it.

"Aw… Chad. Gold, my favorite color," she said. She put it around her neck.

She admired it for a while, then said, "Gold… as in Chad GOLDfarb! Haha!"

"I thought you said you wouldn't say my last name!" I shot at her, laughing.

"I thought you weren't going to call me Sunny anymore!"

"Oh, yeah sure. That's going to happen," I said sarcastically.

She analyzed it carefully. "Where's the other half?"

"Ah, it's with me," I felt foolish wearing a necklace, but I showed it from underneath my clothes. "Mine's silver."

"It's really pretty Chad," she said. "Why is there a C?"

"C for Chad. Mine has an A for Allison."

"Oh… so I'll always have a little piece of you with me."

"Yeah, exactly."

"And I'm never taking it off of my neck!" she said proudly.

I smiled.

"I'll always have a little piece of Chad Goldfarb," she giggled.

"That's it!" I laughed with her while I chased her until I finally caught her.

"Fine, you win," she pouted.

"Okay…" I relaxed my embrace.

That's when she broke free.

"You cheated!" I accused.

"Nu-uh! I was giving you an example of what you're going to be doing in California," she said promptly.

"What's that?"

"Acting!" she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hey! Before you know it, I'll be the greatest actor of our generation."

"Haha."

"I'm just kidding."

"Hey, I believe you can do it."

"There it is again."

"What?"

"You're SUNNY attitude!"

That was our last laugh before I left.

-Flashback End -

I got letters almost every day. We exchanged some jokes, laughed a little, our handwriting changed: sometimes better, sometimes worse. We could tell when we were in a hurry to write or when we were using up hours into a sheet of paper. Later we moved onto email. Her signature changed multiple times. Messages (I don't remember if they were by email or handwritten) I recall:

"_Dear Chad,_

_ Miss you as always. It's been about a year as you know, and I'm moving to Wisconsin. I'm either super excited or super scared. My family has lived there for quite some time, and I haven't seen them since I was about 5. But it's really snowy and cold. I'm going to miss the sun in Arizona. Good-bye to spaghetti straps and short-shorts._

_Love, Aly"_

"_Dear Chad,_

_ Wisconsin isn't so bad after all. It's been about 3 months and I actually have a friend. Her name is Lucy. We both love fried chicken and blind-folded makeovers. I'm happy. And she also says that my attitude is Sunny. I guess I'll give your funny little nickname a chance._

_ Miss you. I wish that I could see you again. But not a stupid photo over the Internet. I hate using the Internet here. It's too slow. And plus, it won't be like the real thing._

_ Hope to hear from you soon._

_Love always, Sunny"_

This one was definitely email:

"_Dear Chad,_

_ Haven't written in a while. Internet is a simple nightmare and our television still has bunny ears. I love it here though. My family is really nice and loving. I wish that you were here though._

_ Now that I think about it, it's been years. Maybe nine… ten years? Wow._

_ I hope you're enjoying your luxurious Hollywood mansion (at least the one I assume you have). After all, you are the greatest actor of our generation. :P_

_ Hope to get back with you soon, if I'm not too lazy and impatient to wait for the Internet to load up… it takes a few minutes to click the icon._

_ I'm really not kidding. That's how bad it is._

_Filled with hope, Sonny (changed it to an "o"… Lucy and I like it better that way.)_

_3"_

Then communication just stopped. I was so busy with the Goodie Gang and Mackenzie Falls (two shows that I had never told Allison that I was in them… there were other things more important). I felt like I could just tell her anything, ignoring the more recent and obvious things like I was the star of Mackenzie Falls… my last name change… and how I really WAS the greatest actor of our generation. I couldn't be like that to innocent little Aly. Or Sunny. Or Sonny. My Sonny. I wish.

And I hadn't seen her face in ten whole years.

"Chad!" Penelope snapped.

"Yeah?" I asked, absent-mindedly.

"Back to work. Break's over."

"Just a few more minutes, please?" A few more minutes to clear my head…

"Ask the director."

"I'm the greatest actor of our generation. He'll be aight."

"Chad—"

"Please?"

After a silence, she finally said, "Fine… be back to the set in 5."

I sighed. Something was going to happen today. Something special.


	2. Welcome to Hollywood

**Disclaimer: So I don't own SWAC. Do you? I don't think so.**

**So… here's my latest installment. Enjoy! :D**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sonny's POV

I clutched my necklace in my hand, as I always did when I was nervous and excited.

I had been invited to be on my favorite comedy show, So Random. I accepted and left my family in Wisconsin. Though I missed them and they missed me, they wanted me to follow my dream, and they promised to be fully supportive of me. The sun was beaming on me again… I missed it. Maybe faster internet was here too. Ah… I was going to love California.

Of course I was nervous too. What if my cast mates didn't like me?

"Sweetie, you'll be alright," my mom, Connie, assured me.

"Yeah…" I couldn't stop smiling.

"I just don't want Hollywood to go to your head."

"It won't."

"Well, I don't want you to have a big head."

We started walking.

"Mom, I'm not going to get a big head," I said.

"You might."

"No, I won't!"

"You have one now!"

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Prove it."

She turned me around where we saw this huge wall with the cast's faces on it, all about ten million feet tall.

"Whoa…" was all that could escape my lips. "I do have a big head…" I said, touching my hair.

After a small, short silence, I thought of how awesomenessly awesome this would be. "Cool!"

"Big fan, Allison. "I've seen you on the Internet many times. Next nigahiga," Marshall approached.

"Sonny," I corrected. "And thanks, I appreciate it. This is my favorite comedy show. I can't believe I'm actually here! In Hollywood! So many opportunities and parties and… awesomeness!"

"So… I'm guessing you'll want to meet the cast…"

I nodded my head excited, and I felt like a chicken nodding so idiotically.

"Let me show you where the cast usually is, and you can explore from there," Marshall said.

Then he turned to my mom. "Connie, I assure you that there is nothing to worry about and that you're daughter is perfectly safe in our hands."

Marshall started walking with me. My mom said a few stupid things like "Don't forget your sunscreen! Play nicely!" and things like that.

I just smiled and nodded. I was too happy and excited to have something like these embarrassing comments get to me. And plus, she was my mom. What are you gonna to do?

We went into a hall and walked down it where we found an entrance to a huge room on the right side of the hall.

"This is the prop house. Where all of the props from the shows are," Marshall smiled.

"Oh my gosh, the gnome from the gnome sketch. The Egyptian thingy from the Mummy Dearest sketch. And a hat… that I haven't really seen before." I said, stupidly. I was just so… excited. (I know… I overuse that word.)

"And later, some of your props will be in here too. Maybe a hat."

I stared at everything idiotically.

"I'll let you explore."

Marshall left the room. And I did as Marshall wanted me to do: explore.

"Hey I remember this thing from the Egypt sketch!" I opened the mummy tomb thing. "AH!"

"Ah!" screeched a girl I recognized from the show. Zora. "Don't you knock?"

"Sorry…" I said. "I'm new here. I'm Sonny!"

"Oh, that explains it."

"Well, I guess I'll leave you back in your… Egyptian thingy."

"It's called a sarcophagus!" she said.

"Yeah… okay…" I said.

I shut the door. Then almost right after, two guys entered the room.

"Why am I always the thing that has to come out of you?" Grady gestured to his egg costume, then Nico's chicken costume.

"Well, I have more of a chicken body. You have more of an… egg body," Nico said as nicely as he could.

"It's not fair. Why am I always the thing that comes out of you?"

"No, no I come out of you sometimes."

"I mean, you play the mother, I play the baby. You play the stomach, and I play the barf!"

"I thought you liked being the barf!"

"Of course I did, it's the funniest thing that comes out of you!"

"Hehe that was one of our best sketches…" Nico said.

"Easy for you to say!" Zora said through the sarcophagus. "You weren't the toilet!"

Haha, true comedy.

"Hey, I know you!" Nico picked up. He noticed me. He and Grady walked towards me. I smiled.

"Yeah," I said, without adding that I found their rant fascinating… no need to sound weird and stalker-ish. "I'm Sonny." I held out my hand for him to shake it.

"The pleasure is all mine," Nico bent down to kiss it.

"Impressive," I added. Not the type of treatment you get from a guy on a comedy show. I guess I can't judge yet though. I had never been in Hollywood before.

Grady held out his hand for me to kiss and mirror Nico. I just laughed.

We all laughed together. Aw… I was going to like it here.

"So… yeah," I said.

"Hey, actually I remember exactly who you are now!" Grady said. "You're that funny girl from the Internet!"

"Sonny… Munroe?" Nico said in a question.

"Yep…" I answered, not knowing whether it was a question or not, or even whether it was directed at me or not.

"So… how do you like it here?" Nico asked, starting a whole new conversation.

"Great. I love Hollywood," I said.

"Ah… don't get too comfortable here. With Chad Dylan Cooper next door," Grady added.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is next door?" I smiled.

"Yeah," Zora appeared in front of us magically.

"Ah!" I shrieked.

"Get used to it, Grady told me.

"And we still don't know how she does it!" Nico exclaimed.

"Anyways, Sonny, don't get too excited. Chad is much like Tawni…" Zora concluded.

"Stuck-up and snotty," Nico said.

"Wh-? She seems so nice!" I said.

"Wait for it…" the rest of the cast said in unison.

Momentarily, Tawni walked in. "Who am I like? Someone beautiful? A model perhaps? Or a goddess? Aphrodite?" Before you knew it, she was applying mascara and lipstick.

Ah… I could tell what they meant by stuck-up and snotty…

But you know, I was too excited, I hugged her. "Hey Tawni! I'm so excited to meet you! You're my role model! I love you! At Wisconsin, I have a group of my friends and I think of you as one of us! I'm so excited! I'm so going to change my status to 'Hanging with Tawni Hart' because I know that we're going to be great friends! Yay!"

"Why am I being touched?" Tawni yelped.

"Sorry, I'm a hugger!" I smiled.

"Easy Tawn, she's new here," Nico said.

"Did you just call me Tawn?" she outraged.

"Um… no?" Nico said in a question.

Then Marshall came in. "Hey kids!" he greeted. "I see you've met Sonny, our new cast member."

Tawni pulled Marshall aside. I could hear their conversation, which hurt me a bit, but it didn't mean anything, I concluded.

"NEW member?" Tawni half-whispered.

"I told you Tawni. Remember I gave you her picture a month ago?" Marshall said.

She looked as if she was having a flashback. I could just picture my face on a dartboard with devil horns and a mustache posted in her dressing room, and with one look in her eyes, I knew it was true.

"Oh… yeah… I thought that was just a way to get anger out," Tawni said. Then she turned to me in a creepily warm way, "Welcome aboard buddy!"

"That's the spirit!" Marshall said. "Why don't you show Sonny around our studio?"

"No!" she said.

"Let her talk, Tawni."

"Um…" I started. "I guess I'd like that."

"Okay, fine. C'mon Shelly," Tawni said.

"It's Sonny."

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"No you—"

"Bu-bu-bu-bu!" she said, signaling me to shut up.

I just followed her.

"This is where I eat," she said as I got a small glance of a table with food like grapes, crackers, cookies, nothing too fancy, but something to be grateful for.

"This is the makeup area," she said as I saw some skilled people do a Teen Gladiator's hair, along with someone's makeup in a Mackenzie Falls outfit.

"And this is my dressing room," she said as we entered a new room with scattered photos everywhere of her. "Where I chillax…"

"So… where do I chillax?" I asked.

"Um… I dunno…"

Then she started working out on the treadmill on the other side of the room. **("I Wanna Be A Billionaire" just came on the radio! I love this song! Just thought I'd let you know… xD)**

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

Then she got off of the treadmill and did some stretches that looked like she was about to kick me.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were about to kick me," I stuttered.

No reply.

Marshall came in. "Hey girls."

"Hey," I said.

"Hey Sonny. Um… why is there a bunch of gym equipment on your side of the room?"

"My side? Sweet!"

"Yeah, it will be when the exercise equipment is gone… I'll order it out for you."

"Sweet!" I repeated.

Marshall walked out of the room. I started squealing out loud, though I noticed that Tawni was silent… angry.

"Um… Tawni? Well, what if we keep your Gym equipment and I'll… make do," I said. It sounded like a question.

"Make do?" she asked, mocking my question-like statement expression.

But that's what we do… right? We mock for fun, we laugh, we're comedians.

"Yeah… that's what I do. Make do," I said, coolly, and tried to sit on this weird, exercise contraption. I could imagine myself looking like a fool.

She started glaring at me uncomfortably and I couldn't feel comfortable on the cold metal in general.

"I'm not making do… am I?" I asked.

"Nope," she said.

So… Tawni and I weren't the best of friends. More like complete enemies. One thing led to another, and it led to fights and yelling and arguments, which ultimately led to my very first sketch. I remember the night as if it were yesterday.

"Thank you everyone!" I said on stage. "I would like to say a thank you tonight."

The crowd quieted down.

"I'd like to thank Ch-. I would like to thank Cha-," I stopped myself. For some reason, I couldn't say Chad. It had been so long. He wouldn't even recognize me. And does he even like this show? I stopped, and decided to apologize to someone. Might as well clear up something that was happening NOW than dwell on the past.

"Sorry I have a stuttering problem," I saved. "I would like to thank Tawni Hart, the prettiest, funniest girl on the show for such the warm welcome. And Nico. And Grady. And Zora. I love all of you guys and thanks for welcoming me with open arms!" I announced. "And I'd like to say sorry."

"Welcome to Hollywood!" someone shouted.

I extended my hand to wave good-bye in the direction where the voice came from, when I totally hit Tawni in the face. My first instinct was to grab my necklace, which I did, then helped Tawni up.

_That's right Sonny, _I said to myself, smiling. _Welcome to Hollywood._

But I got my first REAL Hollywood welcome the next day.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Ooooh! A cliffy!... though you all probably know who it is. :P But don't worry I'm working on the next chapter as fast as I can.**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't been posting up chapters as much, but I will do my best! :D**

**So… in a few words…**

**Do you wanna push that super-duper, shiny, amazing, awesome, cool, sweet, hip, modern, attractive, lovely, super button down there?**


	3. Let's Settle Things By Musical Chairs

**Disclaimer: Sonny With A Chance… one of the many things I don't own… Sighhhhh…**

**So hey guys! I'm back with another Chadpter (my new favorite made up word :P).**

**So sorry that I haven't been updating as much, but I have a good reason! I didn't want to. :| Just kidding! (quote of nigahiga… ish sort of… if you replace the word update with posting).**

**I've been working and rewriting drafts of this chapter, and decided that this wouldn't be the best chapter, but I worked too hard on it to not put it up.**

**And also, I'd like to add that this isn't the exact dialogue, and though it does contain some copyright terms and phrases and lines and that, at least the order is original. :)**

**And while I'm here and trying to plan another competition, I have two little competitions for you.**

**If you go back to the episode, there is one part of the episode that I left out (you'll get what I mean when you read it). If you can tell me the event by REVIEWING and you're FIRST to answer CORRECTLY, you can choose one ONE-SHOT of yours for me to review myself.**

**And whoever can review first telling me when Sonny Munroe's birthday and what her cell phone number is will get the same. (If you read the chapter first, it'll give you a hint on what Sonny's B-day is if you don't know).**

**So with that in mind… here's the story!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Chad's POV

"You are one pretty man," I said to my spoon as I gazed at my reflection. And it was true. I was one pretty man.

It was lunchtime in the cafeteria. To**d**ay the Falls and I were having steak while the rest of the losers at this place were having mystery meat (which between you and me, I know it's dog food).

Pen**e**lope tapped my shoulder. I looked towards her.

"Hey, notice that the… Randoms," she forced out the word, "aren't here for lunch."

"Eh, who cares?" I shrugged.

"I heard that there was a new cast member," Portlyn joined our conversation.

"Really?" I turned to her. "Because we don't need another person in... Chuckle City. If anything, we need more people at the Falls."

"Why?" Penelope asked.

"Let me rephrase that. More people WORKING for the Falls," I said.

"Ah…" Penelope and Portlyn said, not understanding.

After a few **m**inutes of eating, Portlyn started up the conversation.

"You don't think it will change anything, right?" Portlyn asked, quietly.

"What will change anything?" I asked.

"The new cast member."

"Probably not. Maybe give Chuckle C**i**ty some limelight for about five minutes. Why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "Just wondering."

Something caught my eye. A girl. A woman, actually. On the fat side, a waitress. Another person to wait on me. But what really caught my eye was what was on her neck. I could've sworn I saw a gold thread…

Why did I even care? I don't even remember who I gave the necklace to.

But out of curiousity…

"Hey, wanna get some yogurt?" I asked.

"Yogurt has carbs, Chad. Carbs," she said, emphasizing carbs.

I hated this kind of attitude: models that live on salad and water. It was so typical and normal. I know I'm shallow at some point, but I don't live on salad and water. I don't care about my image… actually a lie. I do care about it. But seriously, one thing of yogurt isn't going to harm me.

"I'll have some!" Penelope piped up.

"Kay I'll get two yogurts for us," I said.

"Kay, coo**l**," she said, sweetly and almost dreamily while twirling her hair.

I got up with a handful of photos with my face on them and a Sharpie pen and almost ran over to the chubby waitress I saw.

There was always something about Penelope that made me shiver a bit. But she was pretty, no doubt about it. And not one of those girls that lived on salad and water. But sometimes I felt that there was something I didn't know about her, how she always treated me sweeter than the others like I was some kind of weak person. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and I'm not weak.

I approached slowly and coolly.

"'Scuse me miss, when you're done with that order, I'mma need an extra large chocolate."

"Oh I don't work here."

She looked up and I smiled at her expression: crazed.

"**O**hmigosh! I know you! You're… you're…" she squealed like some teenage fan.

I walked over to the Mackenzie Falls poster in the cafeteria closest to us and gestured at my face. "Chad Dylan Cooper, greatest actor of our generation," I winked. She beamed.

"You're Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls!" she squealed.

"And apparently, you're Madge," I said.

"Yes! I mean… no. Madge is a character I play on my show," she said. She gestured at her chubbiness, "And all this belongs to Madge too…"

I nodded and now understood that she was in a fat suit.

"I'm new here," she continued. "And I'm Sonny." She held out her hand for me to shake.

"Aw, Sonny. That's a nice name," I started scribbling on one of the pictures.

"While I was younger I really didn't like it, but now it suits me, I guess," she said.

Wow she reminded me of someone… Sonny. Sonny! Allison? Demi Lo**v**ato! Heck no. Allison? No. Yes. Maybe. Can't be. Impossible. Sure. Well…

I finished my note to her and handed to her, ending her little rant. "Here ya go," I winked.

"Kay," she giggled and swayed, almost like Penelope, except Penelope was just plain creepy. This Sonny girl actually looked kinda cute.

Before I left, I crept my hand slowly toward her tray of yogurt, and pulled it towards me.

I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. That's what I do.

"Later," I grinned.

"Kay," she repeated in her bubbly way.

And I hurried back to my table, where I gestured everyone to go back on set to enjoy our yogurts.

When we got back, we saw that a parking spot was open. But not just any parking spot. It was THE parking spot. The RANDOM'S parking spot…

"Get the golf c**a**rt!" I barked, and that's when our day officially turned up.

Then we did see the Randoms at some point, where we could show them our new parking spot AND our yogurt. We mocked them.

That's when I saw her. Sonny. Still in her fat suit, but not the wig. Her hair, cascading down her shoulders, in a light brown shade, so familiar.

Allison… Sunny… Sonny?

I couldn't be so sure. I couldn't ask her anything yet. **T**echnically, I barely knew her. Though, Allison was my best friend, Sonny was a… Random. And now, another enemy.

I had heard that Chuckle City was going to get a new cast member, but not someone CUTE.

Tawni's cute. I guess. I dated her once, long time ago when I was in the Goody Gang. And I openly despised her, but I couldn't deny that she was kinda pretty.

Obviously, my views have changed.

We started filming and rehearsing again at about 2 while I was acting, when 'Madge' came in, in her normal form of course.

"Look Portlyn, summer's almost over. And once falls comes back to the Falls, I need to be free," I said dramatically.

Portlyn started to speak, but I stopped her. "Shh… time for talking's over."

"What's the matter with you?" someone said.

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with…? Those words didn't come out of your mouth," I realized.

"Cut!" the direct**o**r said, signaling everyone to take 5.

I turned around.

"Wh—" I started. "We're sort of in the middle of a shoot here."

"Well, now you're sort of taking a break," she snapped. "Portlyn you've got great legs, let's see how they move," she showed her two fingers moving in the opposite direction we were.

Obviously, Portlyn left.

"What is your problem?" I asked, with a sharp tone.

"What's MY problem?" she scoffed. "The problem is that everything my friends…" she paused, rethinking something. "And Tawni…"

Ah, she hated blondie too.

"Was true!" she concluded. "You Mackenzie Falls people are jerks. And you're like the head jerk. Like, the mayor of Jerksville. The head ambassador of Jerk el Slovakia!"

"You saw the egg salad video didn**'**t you?" I chuckled. "I also direct."

"We were trying to make peace," she said.

"Lies. You were trying to trap us."

"Trap you? Seriously you watch too much of your show. Sometimes people do things because they want to be nice!"

I took her hand. Might as well get some rehearsal out of this anyways. "Do they Sonny? Do they really?"

I stared at her in the eyes. "It was sweet of you to put that picnic together, way sweet. But the bad blood between our two shows has been too deep for too long to be healed by a bowl of egg salad and even the best of intentions."

My eyes glided down her neck. There was a golden thread. So I wasn't mistaken. But the charm was underneath her clothes, and I'm not just going to grab it from underneath. I'm not THAT bad. I'm 17. And I can't just ask her about a necklace. What am I going to do? Say 'Oh, where'd you get that?' or something stupid. I could feel myself continuing, though I didn't know exactly what I was saying myself. I had said something along the lines to this so many times in my show, it just rolled of the tongue.

"Just because you wish for something, doesn't make it so," I concluded.

I could tell that she was absolutely melted. I seemed to have that effect on everyone.

I slowly let go of her hands. "So run back to your show… and put your little dreams of peace to bed…" I said as dreamily as I could, and she swooned.

I left to side of the stage, where I saw a familiar mini-skirt and long dark hair.

"Hey… Penelope…" I said analyzing what was in her hand.

"Oh hey Chad," she beamed.

"What's in your hand?"

"Nothing," she quickly hid it behind her.

"Obviously it's something," I tried to reach for it, but she quickly took it out of my reach.

"If you HAVE to know, it's a tape," she said promptly.

"A tape of what?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"It's for me to know, and you to find out."

"When will I find out?"

"Someday, but maybe I won't have to use it."

She walked away dramatically (all of us Falls people did that), and I went back to my dressing room, just to find the somewhat cute **b**runette on So Random.

Cute? When did I think that?

Well, **i**t was true. She was so… sunny. Sonny.

Allison? Another question I could ask… but that doesn't mean I SHOULD.

Maybe I'm just physically attracted to her. That's all. She's cute, and I've seen many other girls like her that are cute.

But she's different.

How do I know that she's different? I just met her.

Or did I? Allison?

No. Yes. Maybe. Kinda. Ish. Heck no. Impossible. Not impossible. Very possible. Positive. Negative. YES. NO. Well…

Though it seemed that I had thought of many things, my thoughts only lasted a minute as the brunette started speaking.

"We want something," she said clearly.

"Not happening," I put my hand in her face, of course with charm.

"I didn't even tell you what it was yet!"

"Well… we don't want to do it."

"It's musical chairs."

"What?"

"Musical chairs. If we beat you, you give our parking spot and your award back."

"Musical chairs. That's a game played by people four to seven."

"Yeah, which makes it suitable for you," she snapped.

Chad Dylan Cooper is competitive. That's how it is.

"Well, if we win, you have to say that Mackenzie Falls is better than So Random on your show."

"Well, if WE win, which we obviously will, then you have to say something nice about our show on yours."

"Hehe, no, you already laid down your terms, you can't just keep on adding stuff."

"Whoa, what is that?"

"What?"

"Sounds like a chicken. Bawk bawk bawk BAWK BAWK!" she accused as she started doing the chicken dance.

"Stop it, you're looking like a fool."

"No, I'm looking like a chicken. I'm not afraid to act like a fool. Bawk bawk bawk BAWK!"

"Stop it, people are staring."

"BAWK!"

Chad Dylan Cooper is NOT a chicken. If anything, it was the Random right in front of him.

"Okay, fine, fine we'll do it."

"Fine, we'll see you at noon."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"You smell like ham."

"I've seen your acting… that makes two of us."

Then she stormed out dramatically as a Falls person would do.

Perhaps we could use he**r** on the show… ah, but she's a RANDOM. She doesn't know how to act.

~ Noon ~

We walked in and we saw the Randoms practicing Musical Chairs. Our cast giggled and laughed.

"I thought you said **t**his was what we're best at!" Sonny quietly argued with Rainy (remembering the name would take time and effort and interest… all of what I don't have).

"Yeah, I said t**h**is what we're best at, I never said we were good!" he whispered back.

She groaned.

"Hey can we get this over with?" I interrupted. "I need to get my teeth cleaned. Did you know that there are 80 shades of white?"

I got into the circle and of course felt stupid. Like a 4-year-old. But there was only going to be one winner, and I needed to stay focused. Then again, musical chairs? I was fighting with myself. The Randoms had set the bar pretty low. Man, if WE had challenged THEM…

So the music started, and we started walking around in circles like dogs chasing their own tails.

I never really liked **d**ogs. I can't say I HATE them… partly because that will ruin my image. Just that when I lived in Arizona, Allison had a dog named Scruffy and… I had to leave and… yeah.

I had to say that I missed Allison more. I wonder what she thought about me…

And this new girl, Sonny. It drove me mad at they resembled each other so much. How could I care about someone so much, and dislike someone so much, when they were almost the exact same person?

Maybe they were.

**A**rgh…! Stupid.

Musical chairs was the easiest game ever, and I could think about Allison and Sonny as I went. I really didn't exactly know what I was doing. All I knew was that Blondie (or Tawni/my ex from the Goody Gang) was first out, and that I was one of the last two people in. The other person was…

Sonny.

"Looks like it's just you and me…" I started. I enjoyed the phrase more then I should've. "And one more thing you're not gonna get!" I saved.

"You're acting very confident for someone who's gonna lose!" she said.

"Haha, at least I CAN act!"

"Can you Chad? Can you reall**y**?" she mocked my infamous line on Mackenzie Falls.

So she does watch my show… or she just made fun of what I said to her earlier on set.

The music stopped, and my heart was pounding. I could imagine Sonny's was too, but not as much. For me to say something GOOD? Not likely. But to say something good about the RANDOMS? Impossible.

Though, the impossible might become possible today.

"Ow!" Sonny let out. She had tripped and was on the floor. "Help! My ankle! It really hurts! I think something snapped."

I was about to sit down, but **I** looked at her, into her deep chocolate eyes. I didn't realize how big and deep her eyes were… that'**s** when half of my sweat and half of my heartbeat became not because I was nervous of losing, but because I was in the presence of this… girl.

A Random, of all things.

But it was like I was 7 again, back home in Arizona in Allison's backyard. We would have to doctor each other quite frequently, as we bruised and scraped ourselves again and again.

"Oh… that looks really serious," I let out. "We should get you to a doctor. Just take my hand."

I extended my hand out (which I deeply regretted), when she pulled me to the ground, got up on that chair, and st**o**le yet another infamous line.

"Peace out suckas!" she said with two peace signs in her ha**n**ds and her legs crossed.

Then she got up and celebrated with her cast, while she shared an awkward hug with Blondie. I would've laughed at the thought, but they only thing that escaped my mouth was, "You used me!"

"No," she said. "I was acting!"

I got up and stared at her. "Not bad… acting, I mean."

That was awkward…

"We can use you at the Falls," I continued. "After Portlyn here disappears after a strange ballooning accident."

Therefore, she started crying out the door, as is probably meant the end of her career.

"No, tell Portlyn that she can keep her job. I'm staying here at Chuckle City, my home," Sonny beamed.

And if I thought that this was a horrible day, I would have to wait until the episode of my kind remark to So Random would air.

Sigh…

~A Week Later~

"Portlyn, I have to go."

"But Mackenzie!"

"I have to. Time for talking's over."

"But why Mackenzie?"

"Because, my favorite show, So Random, is on."

And that's how the episode ended.

I groaned. I was on my couch, re-watching this week's episode. And it seemed to get worse and worse.

I lost. I lost a bet with the Randoms of all people.

And Chad Dylan Cooper never loses. Especially to a Random.

But if that Random were Sonny…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**So, yeah. I'm going to rewrite episodes for a while until I can get to a part where I can take things into my own hands and make the plot my own. **

**As you can see, Channy's already developing. I want Chad to fall for Sonny first as you can see… I think that that's how it was anyways (in "Falling for the Falls" Chad seems to have 'felt this way' for a long time while Sonny was confused).**

**Anyways, don't forget to REVIEW and about those little competitions up there!**

**And I'll start working on the next chapter ASAP!**


	4. Jealousy In Hollywood

**Disclaimer: I am writing a DISCLAIMER. If I'm writing a disclaimer, why would you think that I own this anyways? I own the writing… not the setting, or the characters, or the show. Sadly.**

**Anyways, I am back and I'm SO happy that "Sonny With A Kiss" has finally aired! It was such a good-looking kiss you know, like perfect angle, perfect emotions, and… SO CUTE!**

**So review on this subject: Jemi VS Channy.**

**And of course on how good this Chadpter is. :P**

**And just so you know, this chapter is a review on "Sonny With A Chance of Dating", but it's MY version, so same concept pretty much, the plot doesn't follow the same way, but… you'll just have to read it to see what I mean!**

**And I won't re-write all of the episodes (because there are many that aren't Channy, and the ones that ARE can be boring re-writing because it's already such a perfect episode :P), but there are some that I'll have to re-write. But you'll get why I've had to re-write some episodes in the end…**

**Then I can take matters into my own hands! Mwahahaha!**

**Anyways, I have one contest for you. There's one spot where Chad is day-dreaming about Sonny (it switches POVs if you're looking down and noticing that it's Sonny's POV, and if you haven't looked, you just earned some information :P) and I got it from one of my other FanFics. Review me the name and chapter of it. (I've marked the spot by the way, so don't freak out, just enjoy the chapter.)**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter, and I'll get back to you soon. =)**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sonny's POV

It was after lunch (ick, ick on a bun, and ick on a stick… which for the cafeteria was quite an exotic variety). I felt like I was going to puke after eating that… tomorrow, I would try to live on fro-yo.

When I feel like I need to puke, the Falls is the place to go. Not that the Falls makes me feel better in any way, but it makes me so mad that I forget about whatever gross idiotic thing I was about to do.

Even if I didn't have to puke right away, I would have to go to the Falls anyways, considering it was time for another pointless argument with Chad.

Last week, we had an argument on which type of candy was better: M&Ms VS Skittles (I totally rooted for M&Ms… I'm a chocoholic). Yesterday we had an argument on which couple was better: Jemi or Stemi (and I rooted for Stemi… Joe's a heartbreaker).

I walked into the Falls set to find Chad staring at himself in the mirror, as always.

I swear that Tawni and Chad were related in some way.

I guess that I couldn't blame Chad for doing it though. Despite being my enemy, he was… hot. No doubt about it. Perfect golden hair, those deep blue eyes, his strong build: like his arms could keep me warm in his embrace.

"_Snap out of it," _I thought. _"Chad's a jerk. I can't possibly have a crush on America's Bad Boy."_

But maybe I didn't exactly have a crush on HIM. He just reminded me of someone from when I was little, maybe back in Wisconsin. Or even before THAT. Maybe even in Arizona.

There was one person: Chad Goldfarb. But this Chad couldn't possibly be Chad Dylan Cooper. For all I knew, Chad Goldfarb didn't have a middle name, and Chad Dylan Cooper has his face all over the studio and not one says "Chad Goldfarb".

"Chad," I blurted out, deep in thought.

"Sonny," he said, slowly and smoothly, more concentrated and careful.

I hesitated. "It's time for our argument."

"I agree," he said. "But I have better things to do right now."

I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Go back to Chuckle City or something. I'm back on the set in 5."

"There's no reason not to argue in 5 minutes."

"Psh… our arguments take up a good 45 minutes."

"Not true," I scoffed.

"Please," he rolled his eyes and imitated my scoff which I hated to admit was an exact replica.

"I strongly refuse to leave."

"I'll get security."

"I'd like to see you do that."

Why didn't I want to leave? The Falls is a battlefield after all. But Chad was HERE. Not back in the prop house or my dressing room.

He sighed. "Fine, stay here, but I'm going to have to act soon on set."

"You? Act? Haha, stop it you're going to make me cry!" I started laughing.

"Haha very funny," he said dryly.

"So, I'm going to watch you?"

"Yeah, fine."

"But I can't."

"You're not leaving!" his eyes widened, like he didn't want me to go. Then he morphed into his normal state. "You said you weren't."

"I wasn't invited on set though."

"Yet you always come here UN-invited," he emphasized the "un" part well enough.

"Psh… then why aren't I on the 'Do Not Admit' Wall?"

"Well…"

"Ha!" I had proved my point.

"Fine, you're INVITED to be on the set…" he mumbled.

I smiled triumphantly and walked behind Chad to the set where he was going to "act".

I watched Chad walk up to the set. It was an outdoor setting with somewhat realistic lights that looked like silver stars.

"Hey let's start at page 14, paragraph 6, sentence 9," he said promptly to Penelope.

"Yeah, sure," she giggled. Chad smiled at her.

I didn't get how a person like her would get on Mackenzie Falls. I mean, as all Mackenzie Falls people, she was spoiled and she obviously hated So Random by all means, but she seemed to bubbly and bright in her natural state at the Falls which was one thing that none of the other Falls members could do. Maybe she was acting.

Or maybe she likes Chad…

And I can't compete with that. Her skin was flawless, her hair was perfectly sculpted, and she looked healthy while she still had the body which made you wonder if she had lived her life on salad and water. For all we could know, she could be Aphrodite in human form.

Same as Chloe and Portlyn (her legs especially) and the rest of the Falls girls who absolutely adored Chad.

But why would I have to compete with anyone? I don't like Chad. I hate him. I openly and strongly hate him. No, not even hate. More than that. I DESPISED him.

"ACTION!" I heard a yell from behind me that made me spring up.

Chad took Penelope's hands and gazed into her eyes like a sick love scene.

I'm actually a true romantic, but this scene was so wrong in so many ways. I couldn't even put my finger on it. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

"But Penelope, you used me!" Chad threw Penelope's hand back down.

"But I love you!" Penelope insisted.

"Don't you see? We can never be together!"

"Why?"

"We can't do it without Chloe finding out," he said.

"Why do you even care about her?"

"Because I love her!" he yelled.

"No, you care about me!" she insisted more.

"No, you don't. You care about money. Fortune. Fame."

"Exactly. And you're just like me."

"No, I'm not!" Chad yelled.

"Mackenzie!" Penelope took his hands and pulled him close to her.

"I'm with Chloe, Penelope. And you're with James."

"We can do it, Mackenzie. We can flee from here."

"How hard is it to say, 'I'm breaking up with you'?"

"Mackenzie. Just me and you. We can do it."

"I refuse!"

"But Mackenzie! How perfect does this feel?" she pulled him closer.

"It doesn't feel perfect. Or good. Or right."

Penelope pushed herself against Chad, her lips inches away from his. "I think it does…"

"STOP!" a voice boomed.

Penelope pulled away quickly and gasped.

From out of the fake, plastic bushes another hot guy came out (wow, another hot guy from the Falls, what a shocker… she said sarcastically).

"Well, well, well Mackenzie," he said.

"Jake! It's not what it looks like!" Chad said.

"He was about to kiss me!" Penelope shouted.

The guy protested. "Is that what you want Mackenzie? My girlfriend and your face pounded in the wall outside?"

Penelope gasped.

"AND SCENE!" the director shouted again which made me jump up again.

The guy immediately took out a phone and started looking over it.

"What are you doing, James?" Chad asked.

So his name was James…

"Checking some stuff," James replied curtly.

"Oh," Chad looked up for a second then went back to the phone. "Um… isn't that mine?"

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you thanks."

Chad was about to protest when all of a sudden, James pointed to me. "Who's that?"

I looked away like I didn't know that they were looking at me. I started fidgeting with my skirt and twirling my hair.

"That's… um… Sonny," Chad said.

"She's cute."

"Sonny? She can't do anything without being cute."

James raised an eyebrow. "She's your girlfriend?"

"No! No…" Chad said.

"You think she's cute?" he asked.

"She's always cute. Stupid cute," he said, not actually answering.

He thinks I'm cute!

"Yeah, bro, stay here," James said and walked towards me. I could see Chad watching.

"Hey…" he winked at me.

I stared back at him like I had just noticed that he was there. "Oh… hi…" I smiled and kept twirling my hair.

"What's your name?" he asked. It was a stupid question since he already knew.

"Sonny," I giggled.

"I know, but what's your name?"

"Haha, smooth."

"Yeah, but my name's James."

I laughed idiotically, Chad still staring.

"So… I was wondering if you were free tonight. Maybe we could get to know each other a bit more," he winked again.

"So like a date?" I asked.

"Sure. What do you say?"

"Sure."

"Aha, pick you up at 8."

He clicked his tongue and walked away.

And still, out of the corner of my eye, I could see Chad staring.

~.~.~.~

Chad's POV

I always knew that James was a jerk, but this was seriously uncalled for.

But I don't care. I refuse to care. I don't have a crush on girls. Girls have crushes on ME. And of all people to have a crush on, Sonny Munroe? Impossible.

I wouldn't pay so much attention if she didn't remind me of Allison.

Why did I care about Allison, though? She's probably having a good life now. It's been about 10 some odd years. I shouldn't care.

I shouldn't care about anything really. There was no point in doing so.

I went back to my dressing room and changed into a more casual outfit: a red shirt and some dark jeans, so it was easier to achieve that 'bad boy' look. I spent the day getting closer to the second Hollywood's Bad Boy, James, who told me where the date was going to be, what time, small details that seems pointless to him. And yes, it was pointless, because why would I care about it in the first place?

So their date was going to be at a cheap arcade, which was cheesy. If I were to take Sonny out, I would take her to somewhere where she deserved to be, like some fancy sushi place in the expensive place of downtown. Sonny and me… white limo… kissing… not caring about paparazzi… **(here's the spot!)**

Wow… this with Sonny? I must be getting way ahead of myself.

So 8:00 came. I started heading over there at 8:05 (fashionably late… hehe) and arrived at 8:10. There was someone else at the door. More like hiding in a bush watching Sonny and James. I could see her blonde hair, so obviously it was a blonde. But not just any blonde. She was familiar. Like TV familiar. But not GOOD TV per say. A worker on Mackenzie Falls?

No, worse.

Tawni Hart.

Well, I guess it could get worse… I walked unwillingly to the door where there was a yank that made me fall into the bushes.

"Ow!" I rubbed my head. I had hit my head on branches that were harder than I had thought. "What was that for?"

"Chad! What are you doing here?" Tawni asked.

"Um…" I looked into the room and adapted to what I first saw. "To play some air hockey."

"Chad?" she said a bit more furiously.

"And some chicken fingers!" I added.

"Chad, seriously, you can't play chicken fingers" she said.

"That jerk, James, has my phone," I sighed.

"You're jealous."

"Of who?"

"James."

"Why?"

"Because he's on a date with Sonny right now and you're not. You're here to spy."

"No I'm not!"

"Suuure…"

"I'm not!"

"Psh… Chad I know what jealousy is. This is it right here."

"Nu-uh!"

"What do you see in Sonny anyways?"

"Well…" I thought for a moment. And really, thought of many things, but I wasn't going to say that in front of Tawni of all people. "Nothing!"

"Chad…"

"Then why are YOU here?"

She scoffed. "I like chicken fingers and skee ball **(I doubt I spelled that right…)**."

"Yeah, right," I imitated her scoff.

"Wanna bet?"

I stopped at this. No one made bets with Tawni. She won each one she made. Perhaps if she ever made a bet with Zora she wouldn't, but Tawni won every bet.

"Hey what's that?" Tawni asked. She pointed to something that appeared to be on my neck.

"Oh yeah… it's a necklace," I mumbled.

"It's pretty. Looks like something I would wear…" she admired it.

"Um… yeah… it's girly…" I admitted sheepishly.

"No… well, yeah, but I mean it looks familiar," she traced the silver, half-heart shape with her finger. It was a little too close for me, but I wasn't going to tell Tawni to move… she could be very fierce. "Oh! I remember. Sonny has a necklace like this, except its gold. It has a 'C' on it. Yours has an 'A'… where'd you get it?"

I licked my lips. "A long time ago, from a friend… well, actually I gave a necklace like this TO a friend and kept the other half. They're different colors too…"

There was a silence.

"So you're jealous of Sonny?" I asked.

"What?" Tawni asked. "I-"

I shut her up before she could even start protesting. "Look, how about we both go in there and ruin a date?"

A slight smile (if you could call it a smile) crept on her face. "Fine," her voice said dryly, but her eyes were clearly relieved.

"Ladies first," I said which sounded more like a question. I helped her out of the bush and into the restaurant/arcade.

"You're not so bad actually, Cooper," she said.

I smiled.

Whoa. Did I just have a moment with… TAWNI?

Nah, it was meaningless…

But just to be sure, I whispered into her ear before we crashed a certain date. "Hey, everything that happened in the bushes didn't happen right?"

"Right," she said straightly. "I hate you."

"I hate you too."

I stared back at Tawni… nah…

I still have that thing for brunettes.

~.~.~.~

Sonny's POV

So here I was. In a booth at an arcade.

CHAD DYLAN COOPER.

My three least favorite words.

I couldn't say I hated the fact that I was in a booth with (and was strangely attracted to him), because I didn't. And I couldn't say I liked it, because then my cast mates would be mad. Needless to say, it felt so wrong… but so right at the same time. It didn't make sense, and the world seemed so complicated, though the world also seemed like it was perfect: no problems, no war, no hunger… the list could go on and on.

How did I get here?

_*flashback starts*_

_Me: "I haven't stopped thinking about you since last night in the arcade, Tawni… Tawni?"_

_Tawni: "That bad boy James, always wanting what he can't have. Such a jerk…"_

_Me: "I just feel so stupid…"_

_Tawni: "It's not you… it's him. James is a true jerk. It's what he's known for."_

_Me: "Wow, that's about the nicest thing you've said to me."_

_Tawni: "And now… we need revenge."_

_And she meant it… she was actually TRYING to comfort me…_

_~Scene switch~_

_Me: "Chad… um…"_

_Chad: "What?"_

_Me: "Um…"_

_Chad: "I don't have all day. We Falls people have actual acting to do."_

_Me: "I have a question."_

_Chad: "Spit it out, Sonny."_

_Me: "Will you go out with me? Tonight?"_

_Chad: "What?"_

_Me: "For pretend. To make James jealous. He'll be jealous of you definitely. Please?"_

_Chad: "A fake date?"_

_Me: "He'll be so jealous if I'm with the GREATEST ACTOR OF OUR GENERATION."_

_Chad: "Well when you put it that way… Fine."_

_Me: "Fine."_

_Chad: "Good."_

_Me: "Good."_

_Chad: "Pick you up at 8 then."_

_And he winked…_

_*flashback ends*_

And here I was. In a booth with Chad Dylan Cooper on what looked like a convincing date.

"Put your arm around me," I told him somewhat awkwardly.

"I would, but you sat on the wrong side. This arm," he gestured to the opposite arms I was closest to, "says 'Let's Cuddle' whereas this one," he pointed to the one nearest to me, "says 'Get Your Game on Bro!"

"Just put one of them around me. We need to be convincing."

"Okay, fine, fine."

"Hurry, he's looking this way!"

"Quick, put your head on my shoulder!"

"Good idea."

"Yeah…"

"Yeah…"

I put my head on his should as he suggested and he put his arm around me as I ordered. Why did this feel so right? I noticed how I wasn't thinking about James anymore. It was all Chad. Chad.

Chad Dylan Cooper. Who knew that my three least favorite words could be the most wonderful thing of the moment? I took a breath of the perfectness, and started memorizing the sensation, hoping to keep it forever.

"This is nice…" I said, dreamily. I sounded like one of those weird, stuck-up girls so I quickly saved it with, "In theory."

"We make a good couple, you know…" he said. "Hypothetically."

"I bet you'd think so. After all, apparently, I'm cute."

"You heard that?"

"Yeah…"

"It doesn't mean I like you. Just stating a fact."

"I know, but still. It's a point in my favor."

"I hate you."

"Ditto."

"And it'll stay that way."

"I'm not going to fall in love with a jerk like you, Chad," I scoffed.

"Diva."

"Bad Boy."

"Goody Two Shoes."

"Ah… but we still make a good couple… hypothetically."

"And you're right, this feels good… in general… in theory… or whatever you said."

And it did.

~.~.~.~

Chad's POV

Everything felt right, but other than the perfect feeling, I kept on staring at that necklace.

It was right there, right in front of my eyes: gold, the carefully engraved "C", the gold chain it was on. It could be it. But there was only one way we could be so sure. Each heart was different, so the way the halves fitted were different. But I'm not just going to grab her necklace and randomly try to match it with mine.

The feeling of peace and serenity, mixed with the urge I couldn't seem to hold back to grab that necklace…

"MOOOOOOO."

"Oooh! I got a text… from… you?" Sonny asked awkwardly.

"That jerk still has my phone…" I groaned.

"And he already wants me back!"

"Oh… um… already…"

"I know! How good are we?"

"So what are you going to say to him? Or text him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like are you going to date him?"

She shrugged. "I honestly don't know anymore."

"So…" James came up and interrupted our conversation. "Yes or no?"

"Well…" she shrugged. "I'm kind of on a date."

My eyes widened.

"C'mon you don't like this guy," James said.

"How do you know?" I asked, mockingly.

"Oh please, you two don't like each other. You guys can't stand each other."

"Well..."

"Well if we weren't on a date, would I do this?" Sonny interrupted and got on top of me. I realized that it was a fake kiss, but enough and convincing for James… and it was enjoyable to see him stomp out full of jealousy.

"Nice FAKE kiss," I chuckled.

"Well, did you expect a real one?" Sonny asked.

"Wouldn't that be a bit more believable?"

"Well, yeah, but luckily this was convincing enough."

"True… true…"

"But seriously, you think I would actually kiss you?"

"Heck no."

"Correct."

"Um… that's NOT what I'mma put in my blog, though..."

Me: 1 extra point.

Sonny: None.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**And voila! I am not dead! I'm very much alive!**

**So yeah, this chapter was kind of boring and very long, but it's a new chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Anyways, there this really shiny, beautiful button right down there to inspire me and open my eyes to realize that there are people out there with books that want to read, and I need to support that. :P**

**And don't forget to enter the contest if you want to. Submit feedback.**

**And also motivate me and remind me that I have to wrap this story up by January 8, 2011 (it's in a competition… hope I win :D).**

**And just a heads up, this will take a Christmas theme a little bit…**

**Oh, and check out my profile for the Sonny With A Chadmas Competition to enter in!**

**WOOHOO! :D**


	5. Just Another Romeo and Juliet Story

**Disclaimer: I'm going to go old-fashion because I don't feel like doing something creative right now. I don't own Sonny With A Chance. And there you have it.**

**Anyways, again, I am alive and this is another rewrite of "Sonny So Far" where Chad and Sonny seem to develop feelings-ish. Or at least somewhat confess them.**

**But again, there are some changes, so yeah!**

**Anyways, I apologize that this Chadpter (I'mma try to use this word as much as I can) isn't as long, but I promise to write more soon!**

**And on with the story.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sonny's POV

There I was. On stage with Tawni. The lights… the camera… I had never felt so… 'Hollywood'.

I was in an interview with Gilroy Smith, one of the most successful people in this kind of business. Talk show business at least. He was best known for being sleazy and getting into people's secrets, but that was almost exactly why it was an honor to be on the show. To be one of the people to prove that I can leave the studio unharmed and still strong.

And plus, it was my first talk show.

Secrets had not been spilled yet… though I was really worried about Tawni. I was sweating like crazy and I could also tell that Tawni was nervous too. She had a horrible case of chattering teeth and hiccups before the show.

Really, this talk show was number one in America. And it was more like death central. Any wrong word can totally sabotage your career. But that was why it was such an honor, because again, if you could survive this, you can go places in life.

"So… any crushes?" Gilroy brought up, just like that. The question made me sit straight in my chair. I kept on wondering how he could get the answer to all of his questions by just putting them there up front. I thought it took some sort of tricky psychological strategy.

"No!" I said quickly, then realized that I had just answered in denial like I was hiding something or that I was lying. "No…" I started laughing. Tawni did the same. "There are no guys we actually like. Really."

"Not Nico?"

"Um…" I said. Now how could I put this in a good way? "We're just friends. He's super nice and he has a great sense of humor."

Wow, I had acted so stupid. Of course he had a great sense of humor, he was on So Random.

"What about Grady?"

"He's nice and all…" I looked to Tawni for help but she just nodded like agreeing with me and gave a slight shrug. "He needs a really classy girl though."

"Hm… well there's something about you Munroe…" Gilroy replied, almost like a sneaky snake. It must've been a trick of the light, but I could've sworn that his eyes shifted color into that poisonous yellow that snakes have.

"There's nothing to hide," I said somewhat confidently. Enough to be convincing at least.

"What about Chad Dylan Cooper?" he raised an eyebrow.

My first instinct was to say that Chad was a jerk. Because that was true of course, but perhaps he was simply more than that. We have had some moments. And plus, I can't just trash 'Mackenzie' in public, though it would make sense because we were rivals, imagine how many Mackenzie fans would attack me.

Maybe a frienemy. Maybe more…

Next thing I know, Chad is on stage, and we're watching a clip of how he first welcomed me after my put together peace picnic. And I was as shocked as Chad, maybe even more shocked then him when they rolled the clip. Where did they get that? And was it important to actually show the clip in front of millions and millions of people watching?

The rest of the night was a blur, but I do remember one thing very clearly.

_Chad: So you have feelings?_

_Me: Um… I don't know. Do you have feelings?_

_Chad: Well… I dunno. When I first met you I kinda… I dunno. Felt something._

_Me: We've had some moments… and um… I feel the same way…_

_Chad: But our shows…_

_Me: We're rivals… and…_

_Chad: This is as far as we can go._

_Me: Agreed._

_Chad: Just another Romeo and Juliet story… how cliché of us._

And I held on to those words…

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**How'd you like it? Not one of my best chapters, but there's more to come! I'll have this story wrapped up by December 25, so check often!**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	6. A Year Without Rain

**Disclaimer: I take my time to write a disclaimer, and I'm thinking, now, if I'm writing a disclaimer, what makes people think that I'm claiming something or that I own something possibly? Heck, I don't even own a pet fish. So… do I own Sonny With a Chance? GUESS.**

**Late Christmas present by an hour or two, but here it is!**

**And stick to the end, because there's a thanks to people!**

**Ooh a good song is on… I need to get up and dance. This is one of the only times I can because it's about 2:00 AM and no one is watching me. Peace! *V* **

**ENJOY! :D**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

_Chad's POV_

Well, Christmas was just three days away. Christmas, the happiest, jolliest time of the year, and the time of year where the biggest Hollywood parties were. In fact, the party of the century would happen in just a matter of 48 hours: The Mackenzie Falls Christmas Eve Party. And shortly after that in a week or so, The Mackenzie Falls New Year's Party.

Yep, everything was going according to plan. Everyone was happy.

Except me. Here we go again.

The thing was THAT NIGHT. THAT NIGHT was just about a week or two ago. Yet, it still felt like it happened yesterday.

_Just another Romeo and Juliet story… how cliché of us._

I regretted those words the moment I said them. Romeo and Juliet, that forbidden love story, was the one perfect way to describe me and Sonny… without all the killing and poison and pumpkins turning into glass slippers and whatever. And really, it was just another way of saying that we couldn't be together.

But really, the true reason why I regretted those words, was because Sonny hadn't talked to me, or texted me, or argued with me since. And I mean, some way of communication was better than nothing at all, right? And, didn't she remember that night? It was something to hold onto, right?

I know there's no way I can forget it.

"Chad… Chad?" Penelope snapped sweetly.

She had a sweeter, gentler way of snapping when she was around me. Usually when she snaps using her tone, it's very sharp and that girl in the school uniform with the mini-skirt and the two pigtails paired with Mackenzie Falls blue bows didn't look so innocent anymore.

"What?" she took me off of the train of thought I had boarded.

"We have to plan some more!" she urged cutely again, while giggling and smiling.

"Um… yeah. Okay, okay," I licked my lips. "So the theme…"

"The Falls At Midnight," she fantasized. "It will be in the large room where the grand balcony was added on so we could use it for Season 2, Episode 159, Scenes 1, 5, 6, and 8. That way on the inside it looks like midnight, and on the outside it'll blend in."

The idea wasn't half bad.

"Okay, um, that's actually really good. We'll get the lights guy to put in the 'stars' and the 'moon'. We can get the set-makers to set up some clouds. And we'll get a few replica fountains and waterfalls from the show to the room," I said.

"And outside, there will be mistletoe…" she said.

"Sure… why not?" I wrote it down. "Oh, and guests?"

She took out her phone. "Okay, okay… how about the Teen Gladiators, Meal Or No Meal girls, What Not To Wear Crew, and we've got Lady Gaga, David Beckham, Katy Perry, Ke$ha, Victoria Adams, Bruno Mars, P!nk, Kelly Clarkson, Avril Lavigne…"

I scribbled the names down. I eventually got a guy to write it down for me, and the Falls cast called everyone. I got caterers from pretty much everywhere. Felt like eating sushi? Felt like eating a hamburger? Felt like eating steak? Didn't matter. It'd all be there.

Oh yes, life was good.

I was walking to the cafeteria to get a fro-yo when I walked into someone. Little Miss Sunshine.

"Watch where you're—oh hi, Sonny," I said.

"Hi… you seem kind of busy," her tone was… different.

"Wow… you don't seem very sunny today do you? What happened?"

"Ah… my flight to Wisconsin got cancelled."

"Hey no problem. You'll be able to come to the Mack Falls Christmas Party, hottest party of the year. Ooh, scratch that. Hottest party of THE CENTURY."

"Who's coming?"

"Lady Gaga, P!nk, Katy Perry, Bruno Mars, David Beckham… you name it."

"Sterling Knight?"

"Disney guy? Yeah. Everyone's gonna be there. Got them all on the list. I reckon you're on the list too. I'll double check."

"Thanks. I might be able to come then. See ya later, I guess," she started walking away.

"See ya. And invite your friends from Chuckle City."

I walked in the other direction. Fro-yo wasn't important. I just had to make sure her name was on the list.

~.~.~.~.~.~

_Sonny's POV_

Wow… Mackenzie Falls Christmas Eve Party.

Even more shocking, Chad had spoken to me for the first time in about… two weeks.

I headed to the prop house. "Guess what guys?"

Nobody responded. I could see them all in there though, except for Zora… probably in the vents.

"C'mon guys, it's something exciting."

Tawni replied. "What's more exciting than nails? I'm getting them done today."

"And that's great!" I said cheerfully. "Just in time too, because we're invited to go to the Mack Falls Christmas Eve Party on Christmas Eve!"

"Chocolate fountain?" Grady and Nico yelled in delight.

"Cute boys?" Tawni squealed.

"Hand-woven Asian rugs?" Zora just appeared out of nowhere.

Eh. I was used to it now.

"Chocolate fountain: yes. Cute boys: If you count David Beckham. Hand-woven Asian rugs: Are the Falls cheap?" I said, and they all jumped in a good way.

"I can't believe it! Our first big Hollywood party!" Zora squealed.

"You guys have never been to a Hollywood party?" I asked, kind of in shock. In shock, because they had been in Hollywood much longer than I have. And 'kind of' because cheese pants don't get you far.

"Well, I have," Tawni batted her eyes, but knowing her, I saw right through it.

"Okay, well guys, I guess I'll see you tonight," I waved and walked out.

"Wait where are you going?" Grady stopped me.

"Yeah, we have a sketch to do," Nico added.

"Eh, it's almost Christmas Eve. I say, I'm getting shopping done NOW. Maybe a manicure. A pedicure," I said, then continued walking out.

I got about to my car when I heard a blonde running in her clacking high-heels behind me, trying to catch up. "Sonny, wait!"

I turned around. "Hey… Tawni."

"Hey! I'm gonna shop with you!" she squealed.

"O…k…" I said a bit uneasily.

"Don't worry it'll be fun. Who's better to shop with than me?" she squealed again.

Tawni always squealed… no one ever knew why. The voice matched blonde curls, pink bubble gum, and designer flip-flops though, so it pretty much made sense.

"It'll be fun!" she said. And she got out her keys and pointed to the red Porsche. "We're taking my car though."

No turning that down… hehe.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Christmas Eve – Few Hours Before the Party – Sonny's POV_

"You look great," Tawni gasped as I twirled around in my sparkly red party dress that I had bought a few days ago. Apparently, shopping was a great way to break the ice even further with Tawni. And now, we were somewhat friends.

"I love it!" I squealed like Tawni. She had been growing on me… I quickly shivered it off.

The dress was beautiful though. About an inch above my knees, strapless, decorated with sparkly red and gold sequins. My hair which had been done at the local salon was in an elegant side ponytail with a decorative gold flower to match. I put on my gold half-heart as an accessory.

Then it was Tawni's turn to twirl, and really she looked stunning. Her hair was done up in a messy ponytail which somehow looked elegant. Her dress was a rich green that had spaghetti straps and went near above her knees. Her shoes were silver and so was her matching hand bag. On her neck laid a necklace of fine diamonds which must've cost a fortune, and from what I could tell, they weren't fake.

And when you're in Hollywood even for a month (or a little longer like me), you'll find that you know the difference between fake and real.

"Stunning, Tawni. Really," I said, smiling.

"You think so? Better be to flirt with David Beckham!" she giggled.

"He's single and ready to mingle…" I said a bit jokingly in a sing-along type voice.

But it was true. He was hot and single. As if there could be a better combo.

"And in just a few hours, we'll be at our first Hollywood party!"

"You mean YOU'RE first Hollywood party."

"Yeahhhhh…" I said faintly.

But really, I was just so excited. I had never been this excited before about a party. Correction: Never this excited about going to the Falls. Heck, some of my most famous arguments with Chad took place there! It should be an angry place of all things.

But really, it had been the first time Chad had talked to me since… well, the talk show. And we both had feelings for each other… and well…

"Hope there's mistletoe!" Tawni giggled. "Keep your fingers crossed!"

_I promise you Tawni, my fingers are crossed._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_(Moments Before the Party) Chad's POV_

"This is wrong. It's all wrong!" I shouted. I mean, it wasn't PERFECT. And it was CHRIATMAS EVE. It had to be perfect.

Ah, but it was too late. The guests were already coming in.

"Aw, it's beautiful!" a familiar brunette's voice rang across from the loud party music and the whoops and cheers from guests.

"I know! My first Hollywood par—I mean my one millionth one!" a blonde's voice followed.

Both of the girls looked at each other. Sonny was the first to speak after a silence filled with awe. "So what do you wanna do first? Eat or flirt or dance?"

Tawni said, "Sonny, it's Christmas Eve. We can EAT while DANCING while FLIRTING!"

"Hey Chad," Penelope interrupted the scene.

"Hey… Penelope," I said somewhat distracted, trying to get a better view of Sonny.

"So Chad, you think you could meet me outside later?"

"Um… yeah, sure, whatever."

"Cool. See you there."

And then she KISSED me. On the cheek. But it was still a kiss. And it totally caught me off guard.

I looked at Penelope. She had a strapless light purple party dress with her hair curled in gentle ringlets that draped down her shoulders, her deep brown eyes… whoa.

Psh… I don't like Penelope.

Well…

NO.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Sonny's POV_

"Mason you're so funny," I chirped up. Everything was going great and all, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Chad and Penelope. I knew there must've been some type of spark between them, but really.

And I could've sworn that Penelope sneered at me while walking past me.

"Haha, you're funnier, Sonny. So… random. In a good way," Mason smiled back. And really, why shouldn't I be happy? He was hot. Bright brown eyes, wavy brown hair, beautiful smile, perfect skin, looking more like a Greek God than anyone had the right to.

Well, next to Chad.

Chad… why did he always get up in my head like this? And ever since that night, it's been worse!

Ugh.

"Of course I'm so random. What's my show called?" I giggled at the lame joke and he did too. We both knew that it wasn't much of a joke, more like a flirty topic. Not a very good flirty one, but a topic.

"Haha, ooh outside I heard that—ah, nevermind, surprise. Meet me outside," he winked.

"Ah… hahaha okay," I giggled foolishly again aiming for flirty but in my eyes, looking like an idiot. He thought it was cute though.

So I did as he said. As I headed outside, I saw David Beckham and Victoria Adams come out together, smiling all dandy...

"We're going to my apartment here now?" David asked.

"Yes. Please!" Victoria replied quickly. David smiled as if he found it cute.

Hm…

I slid outside after they went in. The sky was a deep black and the stars gleaming silver. I could see why Mason wanted me out here… it was beautiful. And there were no Hollywood lights of any sort: all natural which made the scene even more breathtaking than necessary.

"Oh…" I let out a small sigh. I walked out to the edge of the balcony. It was hard to believe that this took place in the same building as the cafeteria that served ick, ick on a bun, and ick on a stick.

I heard the door open. "Mason?" I asked and turned around.

But I didn't see Mason… I saw yet another Greek God, except with deep blue eyes and perfect golden hair.

"Chad?" I asked, my voice going a bit squeaky and shaky.

"Sonny?" he asked. "Wow, you look great."

"Chad… um… hi. Thanks." I half-smiled. "I haven't seen you this whole time. Or I mean, talked to you during the party."

"Yeah, same," he said. "Um… Merry Christmas."

"Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too," I tried to sound warm.

"So how do you like the party?" he asked.

"Oh, it's great. You set it up?"

"Oh yeah, with Penelope…"

"Cool," it was a brief and short answer with the least amount of emotion possible. **(I'm listening to The Gummy Bear Song! Just thought I'd let you know… LoL :P)**

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Well, this was fun," I said. "Haha, why are you here?"

"Penelope wanted me to meet her here," I licked my lips.

"Oh… is there something special about this place?"

He shrugged. "Kinda. Why are you here?"

"Mason wanted to meet me here."

"Who's Mason?" his voice had a bit of an edge.

"Just someone…" my voice trailed off.

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"Yes… no… I don't know… I just met him."

There was a brief silence.

"It's really pretty out here. The stars are so bright," I opened up a totally new thing.

"Yes I am…" Chad smiled. I looked at him, and he caught on. "Oh! You mean the stars up there. Eh, they're aight. They don't have their own show."

I giggled. There was no reason to, but eh, it was Christmas Eve.

"Haha, that's right Allison," he said.

"Whoa… how'd you know that? My name I mean?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Chad's POV_

I couldn't believe what I had just said. It just slipped out. I kind of panicked.

"Um…" I stuttered.

This was big. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't stutter.

Then again, whoever this Mason was, blech. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do jealousy.

And I decided to give it up. "You know that necklace? It's on your neck right now," I pointed to it. Sonny took it off. "Um… can I see it? Just real quick."

She gave it to me unwillingly, but she gave it to me. I took off mine and pieced the two together. My eyes widened, though I had suspected it all along. I showed it to her.

"Wow," she breathed. "A perfect match…" Her big chocolate brown eyes looked into mine. "Chad GOLDfarb?"

I felt a smile grow on my face. "Allison…"

"Chad!" she started laughing and she threw herself on me, her arms around my neck and my arms around her in a lost-but-not-forgotten hug. And of course I started laughing.

"It's been so long!" she gasped.

"I know it has. I kind of suspected it, but I wasn't sure…" I licked my lips.

"Ah it's really you!" she hugged me again.

And even this HUG was more of a spark than Penelope's kiss on the cheek.

"My Little Sunshine…" I said. And she giggled at the name.

"Wow… it's really you… you should've told me!" she said.

"We were fighting too much… and we haven't been talking since the talk show…" I said with a small pang of regret, but the joy of finding my Little Sunshine was still there. Surely, it would be the same for Sonny, if she was happy to see me at least. Happy to see me as Chad Goldfarb at least.

"About the talk show… you really have feelings?" she asked with her smile dimming slowly, and her voice became quiet.

"Do I really have—of course I do. I really do like you, Munroe."

"Same here, Cooper." **(I'm now listening to "Firework" by Katy Perry… HaHa :P)**

"And do you know what? Maybe our love isn't forbidden…" I handed her necklace.

She smiled. "I never thought it was."

"Pinkie promise?" I felt foolish as I asked.

"Pinkie promise," Sonny wrapped her pinky around mine.

"Haha, just like we're seven again."

"So what now?" she asked.

"I dunno. What do you think?" I asked.

She shrugged.

I looked up and I smiled at myself.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Sonny's POV_

Chad was smiling. I looked up and saw a fishing pole like thing above the door which stretched to the edge of the balcony where Chad and I were. It was familiar, it was…

"Mistletoe," I thought out loud. "Mistletoe!" I giggled.

Chad looked at me. "What about it? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's fine… um…"

He leaned closer to me. I got closer to him, to the point where I could feel his breath on me, my lips just less than an inch away from his. I could feel his arms wrap around me. I pressed my lips against his. And he led the way.

Our lips moved like magic. They perfectly moved together in a certain magnetic rhythm. My arms were soon wrapped around his neck and his hand in my brushing through my hair. The whole world seemed to disappear and only Chad and I were the only people who existed.

His tongue outlined the shape of my lips, and I just followed the way he kissed me. There was at one point I wish we didn't have to stop to breathe. Some parts were sweet and slow, others were passionate and vigorous. And… wow…

Then I felt some small, chilled drops of water on my skin.

I pulled away playfully. "It's raining!" I laughed.

And Chad seemed to laugh too. "Ah, refreshing," he said jokingly.

The rain poured harder and harder.

"This is good for California. Almost went a year without rain," he said.

"Really?" I asked. "Wow."

"I didn't though," he smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked, kind of puzzled.

"You know… a day without you is like a year without rain…" he started to sing.

I giggled.

"You know!" he explained. "That Selena Gomez song!"

"Haven't heard it," I shrugged, still uncontrollably giggling along with Chad chuckling.

"Long story short, you're the rain to my desert."

"Haha."

He kissed me again. And really at that moment, it didn't matter that we were sopping wet and our clothes were probably ruined. We continued blissfully as neither Chad nor California had to go a year without rain.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**And yes, that's the ending! But don't worry… there's still the epilogue! :O Enjoy yourselves.**

**And maybe a sequel? Tell me a title of a song to do next and that one MIGHT be the name of the sequel to this story!**

**Thanks to ****PurpleTwilight9720 for reminding me to get this story done (this story is entered in her little story contest). And really without you not reminding me, I wouldn't have ever gotten it down. So thank you! *gives box of cookies***

**And also, thanks to my very first reviewer on this story: FanFreak4Channy! My first review is always a great one! *gives out another box of cookies***

**And ALSO to my very first reviewer EVER :O… Lady-Apricotxx *gives out yet another box of cookies***

**AND to all of you, for reading this WHOLE thing (or just this chapter, or even this very sentence, because you found enough effort and interest to look). *passes out cookies***

**Yes, I know what you're thinking, "Where does she get all these cookies? :O"**

**Haha, so this is where I leave you off (until the Epilogue is up). Merry Christmas (though I'm about an hour or two late)!**


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Tawni's POV_

"Meet me out there!" Steven called after me.

"Okay!" I sang. I walked out dreamily.

The rain had finally stopped and there was a fresh (maybe a little too fresh) scent outside. It wasn't the best thing to be exposed to my designer clothing.

I looked out into the night sky. At least it was still pretty. Maybe not as pretty as me, but you know.

"Portlyn? Portlyn?" a guy ran in here frantically. "Oh hey, Tawni, have you seen Portlyn?"

That guy was Nico. "No… why would I pay attention to Portlyn?" I scoffed.

"Just wondering. I told her to meet me out here."

"Why? There's something special about this place?"

"I don't know," Nico said truthfully. "But everyone that comes out of here acts all lovey dovey. I think Chad and Sonny were out here…"

"What makes you think that? Chad and Sonny hate each other," I said.

"Well, they've stopped fighting. They kind of… laugh… now that I think about it."

"Chad… laughing? That's ridiculous."

"I know right? But that's the truth."

"I can see why people fall in love her though, it's pretty," I sighed. "Wonder who'll be my Knight in Sterling armor. Sterling Knight! Yeah!"

"Haha," Nico chuckled. "Sure, Tawn."

"Tawn?" I asked. "Since when did you start calling me Tawn?"

"Um…" he shrugged.

I giggled. "It's fine. I kinda like it."

"Hehe. You're kinda out of character this evening."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Eh, not particularly…"

"Ha, it's Christmas Eve. And soon, Christmas. Wait 'til Monday… I'll be back."

"Haha. So…"

"So…" I said to drag on.

Nico looked up and his eyes seemed to widen. "I think I know why people come out lovey dovey out here…"

I looked up. And my eyes widened.

I started, "Mistle-"

"Toe," he finished. "You know, we do make a pretty good couple."

"Maybe…" I said a bit carefully.

"So?"

"Um… kiss me…" I said awkwardly.

And as his lips crashed into mine, I felt some sort of connection. A new sensation. The start of something new.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**And that's it for this story! I hope to finish "Something About The Sunshine" and I'll try to get a new one-shot up. Get those creative juices flowing, to all I can before school comes back (woohoo… MATH and ENGLISH and GYM and SOCIAL STUDIES and yep…).**

**And to show my appreciation… *gives donuts to everyone***

**~ MeRrY cHrIsTmAs! :D**


End file.
